


Pie

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Pie, Rivalry, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a tumblr prompt.</p>
<p>'Gabriel, you messed with Dean's pie yesterday. AND the day before. And a week ago. And in case you haven't noticed, he is furious. How am I supposed to tell him you and I are dating now?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

Sam glared at Gabriel.  
“What's up, kiddo?” The angel grinned innocently.  
“You know full well what's up, Gabriel. Is it really that hard to buy a freakin’ apple pie? I sent you to get it so that you could actually get into my brothers good books. What, is it funny to buy the wrong crap? I mean, yesterday was okay, I guess, but you really think buying actually apples and nothing else is the way to get Dean to like you?” Sam lectured, rolling his eyes when Gabe simply shrugged. “He's pissed now, Gabe. We were supposed to be telling him and now he's mad at you.”  
“Oh, come on, Sammy. Big brother shouldn't be damn controlling your every move! So I dicked around with his food? You don't news his approval, stop basing everything on what you think he'd like for once!” Gabriel snapped, rolling his eyes when Sam shushed him. “No, I'm not gonna damn shut up, Sam. If he hears, let him. I'm screwing baby bro, tough shit, Dean,” he snapped into the air before slumping back against the bed, once more, having let his aggression out.  
Sam looked at him cautiously, praying that Dean hadn't overheard because hell, that was NOT the way to break it to his brother. Gabriel shrugged, but there was guilt in his eyes and he mouthed sorry at Sam, his hand creeping across the bed and taking Sam’, squeezing it reassuringly.  
Which was around about when they heard footsteps heading towards the door. And a few seconds later, when the door was flung open, Gabriel went to pull away from Sam's hand, hide from Dean, and Sam refused to let him go, pointedly looking his brother in the eye, defiance shining through.  
“What the hell? Please tell me that was a freaking joke.”  
“Nope,” Gabriel replied simply, popping his lips against the ‘p’.  
“Sam?”  
“No. Dean, I'm with Gabriel. I care about him a lot. And actually, he's kinda right- if I want to be with him then it's my damn choice.”  
“Okay. Gabriel, leave. Now.”  
“No. You can't tell him, or me, or damn anyone what to do. He's staying. Oh, and he's not sleeping in a spare room, okay?”  
At that, Dean turned and stormed from the room. Sam could swear he'd actually muttered something about pie.  
“Well that went well,” Gabriel said cheerfully.

“Dean?” Sam asked quietly, knocking on his brothers door. After a couple of seconds, he swung the door open. His brothers eyes snapped up, on the defensive for a moment, before he relented and nodded for his brother to enter. Sam closed the door behind him and moved to sit on the corner of his brother’s bed. “He's good to me, you know. He might mess about and piss everyone off, but he's not a bad guy. He's… He's actually kinda sweet.”  
“Okay.”  
“What?”  
“I said okay. You obviously care about him, and according to you he treats you well. So okay. Good. I'm not planning on making you unhappy, and I sure as hell know that he'd be persistent if I tried to kick him out. If he hurts you I hurt him, blah blah blah. But okay.”  
“Thank you,” Sam smiled. He glanced up at his brother, laughing a little. “I'll get him to do pie properly next time, okay? And I think you and I would both appreciate it if he doesn't talk to you about sex, so I'll work on him with that one.”

Sam entered his room with a grin on his face. A quick nod to Gabriel was confirmation enough that Dean had come round. The angel leapt up from the bed, pulling Sam into a hug.  
“Get him pie next time, okay?”


End file.
